the Sakura are in Bloom
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Semua bunga sakura pun bermekaran lagi, aku sangat senang sekali. Ya bunga favorite ku adalah bunga sakura, bunga yang menurutku melambangkan kasih sayang dan damai. Namun tiba-tiba saja satu hal kemudian menarik perhatianku, seorang wanita keijixmagoich


**The sakura are in bloom  
I've grown fond of this hill road  
Ah, parting is such**

Semua bunga sakura pun bermekaran lagi, aku sangat senang sekali. Ya bunga favorite ku adalah bunga sakura, bunga yang menurutku melambangkan kasih sayang dan damai. Sepanjang jalan, mata ku tak bisa berhenti melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja satu hal kemudian menarik perhatianku, seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan berpakaian kimono berwarna hitam dengan motif yang begitu elegant tengah berdiri didepanku. Menatapku dengan penuh arti, jika kau bertanya, tentu saja, aku mengenal wanita ini. Dia adalaha Magoichi Saika, wanita yang kuidam-idamkan selama ini.

Hatiku berdetak dengan kencang memikirkan apa yang sedang wanita ini akan lakukan nanti. Ya memang ku akui dia agak kasar, namun wajahnya yang begitu menawan sering kali membuatku lupa dengan sifat kasarnya. Kami terus saling menatap di bawah satu-satunya pohon sakura yang paling besar ditempat itu. Tak lama kemudian angin berhembus dengan kencang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan ketanah kearah kami.

Apakah, ini sebuah pertanda untukku dan dia?

**That was the very first time I saw the sakura in full bloom  
How long last it been since  
Has everything changed?**

Ah, jarang sekali aku bisa bertatap muka dengan dia seperti ini dan jarang sekali suasana menjadi sunyi senyap ketika kami saling bertemu di suatu tempat. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu di medan perang melawan pasukan Mitsunari Ishida. Sejak kami berhasil mengalahkan bocah gila itu, kami pun semuanya terpisah-pisah. Tokugawa, si bocah sialan itu kini menjadi penguasa di jepang, Tsuruhime kini bersama Kotaro, kudengar mereka sudah menikah!, kemudian Masamune, tidak seperti dulu dia sekarang lebih focus dalam bisnisnya di daerah kekuasaannya. Kalau aku, aku tetap saja seperti dulu sering berpergian ke sebuah festival di seluruh daerah jepang, dan untuk Magoichi? aku tidak pernah mendengar soal kabarnya. Yang terakhir aku dengar jika kelompok Saika kini mencari pewaris tunggal pemimpin kelompok Saika, aku yakin jika berita itu hanyalah gossip belaka dan kemudian? Aku tidak pernah mendengar soal apapun lagi tentang dirinya.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya namun ada beberapa keraguan dihatiku, apakah dia masih membenciku? Atau apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang?. Aih, aku takut mebayangkan atau melihat jika dia memiliki kekasih, hatiku pasti akan hancur lebur dan serasa dipotong-potong oleh pedangku sendiri.

Namun, keraguanku berubah ketika aku memandangi matanya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan. Mata yang sepertinya menunjukkan kerinduan yang begitu besar. Ah, bicara apa aku ini? Mana mungkin wanita seperti dia akan mengeluarkan tatapan mata seperti itu? Memangnya dirinya yang sekarang mencintaiku?

**Looking back, I suddenly remember  
Saying (this is the person I'll fall in love with)  
I wonder why so?  
I really have no idea  
After that, each day made me very happy  
Yet at the same time  
It was also painful**

Perasaan yang tengah bergejolak dihatiku ini membuatku teringat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Di saat aku dengan blak-blakkannya berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya dengan seluruh sifatku yang bertolak belakang dari dirinya. Di saat itu, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang yang menganggap diriku sudah gila memilih wanita yang bersifat keras seperti Magoichi. Namun aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka semua katakan kepadaku. Malahan, aku menjadi semakin mencintai wanita itu dan terus terusan mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Namun, di saat yang bersamaan aku merasakan perasaan sakit yang luar biasa. Begitu aku mengetahui jika dia akan segera dijodohkan oleh seseorang agar bisa memenuhi syarat sebagai pemimpin kelompok Saika yang berikutnya. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih mencemaskan soal hal ini dan pesimis bisa merenggut hatinya yang keras bagaikan batu.

**Somehow, I couldn't even say sorry  
That's why I, you, er..  
Wait I'll say something  
But right now  
~I still don't want to say goodbye~  
Being stuck as just a friend  
No way… I don't want that  
I was going to say  
i…  
you…  
you… always…  
…always! Ever since the beginning  
I've always loved you!**

Waktu pun terus berlalu namun kami berdua masih saja berdiri dan saling menatap di bawah pohon besar ini, sementara yang lain terus saja berhilir mudik berjalan di jalan setapak ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berjalan mendekatinya kemudian memeluknya, aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat 'Maaf' kepadanya dan yang terpenting aku ingin sekali mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun sayang aku masih belum memiliki keberanian sama sekali…

Tiba-tiba saja Magoichi berbalik dan kemudian berjalan, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya! Aku tidak ingin tidak mengetahui soal keadaannya! Tidak lagi! Dengan cepat aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kemudian aku pun mengucapkan, " Jangan pergi", kepadanya.

Dan kemudian, dia berhenti melangkah ketika dia berada didalam pelukkanku…

Sungguh reaksi yang mengejutkan, awalnya aku mengira dia akan meronta minta dilepaskan olehku. Kami pun sama-sama terdiam disaat itu, aku tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang sedang melihat kami berdua tengah berepelukkan ditengah jalan. Yang kupedulikan hanya aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi, aku tidak ingin lagi dia menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Aku pun mengumpulkan semua keberanian ku untuk menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada dirinya. Namun sebelum aku mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya tiba-tiba dia mengucapkan sesuatu, " Lepaskan! Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit ini lagi!"

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Magoichi, namun aku tetap saja diam dan memeluknya. Tak lama kemudian dia berkata lagi, " Awalnya aku berusaha untuk merasakan jika perasaan ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka, aku berusaha merasakan jika perasaan ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan bodoh yang harus aku abaikan karena aku sudah membuang nama asliku dan mengunakan nama Magoichi Saika, symbol dari pemimpin yang gagah berani yang berani melakukan apapun untuk kelompok Saika dari pada memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri!. Namun, entah kenapa setiap kali aku berusaha untuk menutupi diriku dan membohongi diriku dari perasaan ini, hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali lebih sakit dari pada sebuah peluru telah menembus kedalam tubuhku. Apa yang harus kulakukan Keiji? Katakan kepadaku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membohogi dan melupakan perasaan ini kepadamu?"

Aku teridam sebentar kemudian melepaskan pelukkanku membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku agar dia bisa menatapku kemudian dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran dan jatuh kemudian terbang kesana kemari. Aku menciumnya…

Aku yakin, mungkin setelah ini dia akan menamparku atau menembakku dengan pistolnya. Namun ternyata dia hanya terdiam saja saat aku tengah menciumnya sebagai tanda memberikan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya. Kemudian aku melepaskan ciumannya dan memegang kedua bahunya dan mengatakan, " Walaupun, kamu… pergi menjauh dariku, dan walaupun aku tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat selamat tinggal dengamu untuk selamanya. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat jika selamanya aku… kamu… maksudku, aku akan selalu saja mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi…"

Tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari kedua mata Magoichi, aku otomatis terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Tangisnya pun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia menangis dan bersandar di tubuhku. Keheninganpun terjadi diantara kami sementara semua orang masih saja terus melihat kearah kami. Aku kemudian melihat kearah atas dimana semua bunga sakura dipohon ini terlihat sangat indah sekali…

**Aa, I finally said it**

Dan sangat terlihat indah lagi ketika aku melihatnya saat aku bersama orang yang paling kucintai, Magoichi Saika.

**The End**

**Fanfic kedua untuk Magoichi dan Keiji MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa *ngakak didepan laptop+ dikira orang gila sama semua temen sekelas di IT*. Mendapatkan ide ini ketika saya CLBK lagi sama lagu Vocaloid. Hope you enjoy it dan jangan lupa di R-I-V-I-E-W (nggak penting!)! **


End file.
